When Rain Isn't Always Wet
by Ice Lily
Summary: Ginny doesn't care if she is wet, and Harry acts really sweet. Major fluff.


This is total and complete fluff. I guess I was just in a fluffy mood. I tried really hard not to make it totally cliché. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Haryy, Seamus, Ginny, Hogwarts, and anything else I may have forgotten, all belong to JK Rowling.

****

When Rain Isn't Always Wet

The rain was wet. Very wet. But Ginny really did not care. Her face was wet already from crying. She had cried and cried, but it did not make her feel better. Lying spread-eagle on the Hogwarts lawn, in the rain, did not make her feel better either. It just made her wetter.

She sighed and opened her mouth to the rain. Maybe if she stayed like this long enough her body would fill with water, and she would drown herself. She wondered if being dead would make her feel better. 

In the distance thunder rumbled. But Ginny really did not care. Her feet were cold, but she could not care. Her hair was messed up, but she would not care. 

All she cared about was Seamus. But apparently, he did not care about her. It hurt so badly. She opened her mouth wider, willing the rain in. Why had he hurt her like this? 

She wasn't sure how long she stayed like this, with her mouth wide open, and tears coursing down her cheeks. Of course, it was impossible to see the tears, as they mixed with the rain. Eventually she became aware that her face was not receiving as much rain as it had before. She opened her eyes, which had been closed to prevent rain from going in, and closed her mouth. The drowning idea was not working.

Hovering about her was a pair of bright green eyes. "Hey sour-face. What's the story?"

Ginny glared as much as she could with the rain hitting her in the eyes.

"I'd rather not talk about it, Harry."

Harry shrugged and laid down next to her. "You are going to get sick."

The thought had crossed her mind before, but she really did not care. "So are you."

There was another roll of thunder. "Come back in with me," he said.

"I like it out here. Why don't you go back in." It wasn't a question.

"Because I figure that if you are sick, you might as well have someone to be sick with."

Ginny knew this was very sweet. And in another situation she might have cared. But she really did not right now. It almost made her feel worse. "I'd rather be alone."

Harry rolled over in the mud, so he was now lying on his stomach. "Come on, tell Doctor Harry everything."

"I'm wet," she said.

He laughed. "Me too."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Seamus broke up with me."

Harry inhaled sharply. "That sucks. Ron'll be mad."

She opened one eye to look at him. "Are you?"

He took a moment to consider this. Ginny watched as he drew pictures in the mud in front of him, only to have them washed away the next moment. "I'm wet," he finally said. 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You did not answer my question."

"No, I didn't. But I'm not your over-protective older brother, so I really have no reason to be mad."

"Oh."

The fell into silence for a moment. The rain was coming down harder, but Ginny not only did not care, she did not even notice. 

"So how are you?"

Ginny grinned. "I'm wet." She paused, "and heart-broken. I really liked him, Harry."

He looked at her. "Maybe you weren't meant to be together."

She sighed, feeling another wave of tears coming on. "Apparently not. You aren't being very sympathetic."

"I'm not trying to."

"I do not really care."

Harry raised his eyebrows in a defeated sort of way, staring at the mud. "Me neither."

"I mean, I do not care if you are sympathetic or not," Ginny continued, in case he misunderstood. "In fact, right now, I do not care about much. I do not care that it is raining, or that I'm wet, and cold, and probably will get sick. I do not care if Ron kills Seamus, I do not care if my hair is messed up, and I do not care if I drown in rainwater."

Harry looked up, smiling. "Hmm…drown in rainwater, was that why your mouth was open? Interesting way of suicide. Most slit their wrists, or shot themselves in the head. But, no, Ginny Weasley killed herself by opening her mouth in a monsoon." 

Ginny could not help it, she cracked a smile. But it did not make her feel much better. 

"Gin? Can I ask you a personal question?"

"I don't care."

"That seems to be a reoccurring theme. Did you love him?"

Ginny sighed. She was perfectly happy being miserable by herself. Why did Harry have to come? "How did you find me?"

"Now you are the one not answering." He shook his head, causing drops of water to shot off the ends of his hair. "Actually, it is a funny story. I was sitting in the common room, just finishing up my divination homework, which had taken me all afternoon, by the way. A red and black blur runs past, knocking ink all over my paper. Naturally, I was curious as to why this blur was running by so quickly. So I followed it and found you trying to drown yourself."

Ginny shrugged. 

"Don't you care that I will now have to recopy my whole homework assignment?"

"Not really."

Harry rolled his eyes. "How did I guess. I answered your question. Now answer mine."

Ginny rolled over, so she was now in a similar position to Harry, lying on her stomach, head propped up on her elbows.

"I'm not really sure. I always heard that you figure out you love someone in one moment. All of a sudden it hits you, that you want to spend the rest of your life with that person. I know that did not happen with Seamus and me. But I think it might have, eventually. Course, it does not matter now."

Harry watched her for a moment. Her normally bright red hair was more auburn from the rain. She had mud all over her face and arms. Her fingernails were dirty. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. 

"It's true," he said all of a sudden. "The thing with all of a sudden you know." 

Ginny gave him a funny look. "And how would you now know so much about love?"

He stared at her. "I just had my moment."

Suddenly Ginny realized how cold she was. Her whole body started to shiver. She noticed how muddy she was, and realized that drowning yourself was not a good idea. She noticed how close she was lying to Harry, and how sweet he was being. She saw those bright green eyes like she never had before. But most of all, she was really wet.

And all of a sudden, she _really_ cared.

"Hey, Harry. You wouldn't happen to have an umbrella, would you?"

**__**


End file.
